PASCAR
The Penguin Association for Stock Car Auto Racing (PASCAR) is an Antarctican business venture that sanctions and governs multiple auto-racing sports events. It was founded in 1989, and is now one of the most popular racing organizations, known for their 3 primary series and numerous touring series. It was founded by Phil Prance. Beginnings During the 1980s of the Olde Antarctica, there were cars, of course. But nobody really used them because their flippers couldn't reach the pedals (Ironic, ain't it?), and this lead to a popular penguin named Phil Prance, a person who worked on these cars, adjusted the said petals so they could reach the flippers, this lead to real car use around the world, treating it like it was a new invention from the 30s where people go "Ooh!" and "Ahh!". But Prance wasn't satisfied, he wanted more. In 1987, Prance watched a race occur with these car, on a dirt track, the way they moved and handled was amazing, this gave Prance an idea, could car racing become a big thing? In 1988, he asked to build a race track, and have the rights to run races in several other tracks. Day and night he went into his garage to work on a new car. In October 1988, he finished the car and showed it off in the Zupah Car Show. Penguins were impressed and amazed. Several car manufactures bought Prance's car and made their own versions of it. By January 1989, Prance had founded what we know now: PASCAR. ABC had gotten interested in broadcasting the races and Prance hired them to do so, hoping for popularity. In Febuary 17th, 1989, the inaugural PASCAR Peach Cup Series Race was aired. It was at El Tora Speedway, a popular dirt track that is still used to this day. It brought ratings success due to the fact that there was a blizzard out there, turning out a rating of 15 million viewers. ABC allowed to air the whole PASCAR season for it's great ratings. It is still successful to this very day. Series Peach Cup Series The Peach Cup Series is the highest of the 3, containing the best drivers, and fighting to be in the popular Chase for the Peach Cup. It also has the McDonalds 500, over at McDonalds City International Superspeedway, which is the most popular auto race in Antarctica. Penguin Mail Semi-Pro Series Founded in the 1993 season, the Semi-Pro Series brings forth slightly older drivers than the Truck Series, trying to prove that they can be compete in the Cup Series. Old Cup Veterans also appear here. Snowtendo Truck Series Founded in 1996, the Snowtendo Truck Series is the 3rd most popular series in PASCAR, in some ways, it is a Semi-Semi-Pro Series. The roster is mixed with young future drivers and old veterans. Archipelago Race Series Founded in 2004, this series hails from places between the Ninja Archipelago, and Asiapelago, showing racers from both of these Archipelagos, racing to see who wins. PEEK Caltexico The PASCAR Penards Caltexico, is a PASCAR series, located in Caltexico. It is the most important stock car racing series in the country. List of PASCAR races * List of PASCAR races * 2018 Cream Soda 400 List of PASCAR drivers * List of PASCAR drivers * Walrus7 * Kektus von Kek * Pengy D * RacerWalrus * Puffles von Face * Lit E. Rally * Topkek von Kek